


Between Breaths

by IzNonsense



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, POV Im Yeojin, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzNonsense/pseuds/IzNonsense
Summary: With Choerry beside her, Yeojin can't sleep.





	Between Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work to anyone who is or has ever been a teenage girl with gay feelings for her best friend. We are LEGION. Your feelings are valid, and you are not alone.

The lights were off, but still she could see a little in front of her. The longer she lay there—warm beneath the covers, listening to even breathing—the more her eyes began to perceive shapes and subtle variations in colour. There were white sheets, and a green blanket, and there was pale skin and glossy purple hair.

“Choerry,” she said, and it was a whisper. She could barely hear her own voice over the pounding of her own heartbeat.

She raised her hand and carefully laid it on top of Yerim’s bare shoulder. Yerim stirred, and it seemed to Yeojin that nothing had ever been louder than the sound of rustling fabric.

“Yerim,” she said this time, louder, before she could doubt.

Without thinking, she turned her touch into a caress. Yerim shivered. Yeojin’s fingertips were cold, but she felt as though she were burning.

“Yerim,” she said. “I know you’re awake.”

“Yes,” Yerim said at last, turning slightly. Yeojin could just see the curve of her cheek.

“I want—“ Yeojin began, without knowing how she was going to finish. “You’re too far, I can’t sleep.”

“Silly, just come here.” Yerim said, and scooted over backwards to meet Yeojin in the middle.

Without knowing quite how, Yeojin’s hand that had been on Yerim’s shoulder was now resting on her stomach. Her other arm was now a pillow. It was comfortable and uncomfortable all at once. She could feel the rise and fall of Yeorim’s breath under her hand, and smell the flowery scent of her shampoo.

Yeojin couldn’t sleep. Yerim was very, very close, so Yeojin moved closer, hugged Yerim tighter, and buried her nose in silky hair.

Yerim was still, but Yeojin could feel her rapid heartbeat, and she could hear the hitch in her breath when Yeojin’s fingers moved low on her stomach.

“Can I?” she asked, nearly voiceless, with her heart in her throat and her mouth on her best friend’s neck.

Yeojin’s hand stilled on top of Yerim’s waistband, and then Yerim’s own hand grabbed it and pulled it decisively down. Yerim was warm beneath her underwear, and Yeojin let herself play lightly with the coarse hairs. Yerim’s other hand had come to rest firmly on Yeojin’s thigh.

There was a breath, and a sigh, and then more warmth and quiet wonder. Yeojin’s hand was in Yerim’s pants, and Yerim was wet.

Yerim shifted a little, and parted her legs in wordless invitation. Yeojin slipped her fingers between Yerim’s slick folds and made herself familiar with the shape of Yerim’s cunt and the sound of her voice when Yeojin touched it.

Yerim’s clit was firm when Yeojin pressed a finger delicately against it. Yerim whimpered. Yeojin began a stroking motion, her finger sliding easily back and forth. Yerim moved towards her hand, and clutched at the sheets. Yeojin moved her whole hand, pressing on that singular sensitive spot, and was gratified by the beautiful, incoherent sounds that Yerim made, each of them because of her.

Yeojin adjusted her hand and let herself go deeper into temptation. She pressed her middle finger farther down and in, and felt Yerim’s walls squeeze and adjust around her.

There was no way around it; Yeojin was in Yerim’s warm went cunt, fucking her with her finger. She pushed her finger in and out, and curled it this way and that, and when Yerim gasped, she did it again fucked her harder.

“Please” Yerim breathed, one single coherent word in a sea of whimpering nonsense. “Yeojin.”

It was too much and not enough. Yeojin slipped her finger out, and then back in, with another. She moved her thumb against Yerim’s clit. She moved her hand, maintained the rhythm, and didn’t stop.

“Yeojin! Yeojin! Oh…_Yeojin._”

And when Yerim fell apart around her, Yeojin held her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to comment on the work — I only ask that you kindly refrain from making threats or spouting vile insults. There's been too many harassing messages, so for now you can only comment if you're a registered user. Don't be a bully!


End file.
